After 25+ years of significant cancer research, the North Shore CCOP is applying for its fifth 5-year renewal. In the past 4 years, the North Shore Long Island Jewish Health System's (NSLIJHS) research program screened 2,829 patients and enrolled 1,233 on cancer treatment, prevention and control trials, meeting or exceeding the required annual 50 credits for each grant year. The North Shore CCOP currently offers local access to, and data management support for almost 50 cancer research studies open to accrual through its affiliations with the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, the University of Rochester Cancer Center, the Fox Chase Cancer Center Research Base and the Wake Forest Cancer Center. The goals for the upcoming grant cycle are (1) Increased patient recruitment including improved minority and female enrollment; (2) Increased utilization of community practices and outlying institutions; and (3) Increased CCOP participation from specialists other than medical oncologists, especially in cancer control and prevention trials. The North Shore CCOP has matured into a multidisciplinary research unit. It includes medical, radiation and surgical oncologists from Nassau, Suffolk and Queens Counties in New York. Additional full time support staff including ONS and SOCRA certified nurses, data managers, research coordinators, regulatory staff and others participate at a variety of locations across the catchment area. In 2008, NSLIJHS hospitals accounted for 24% percent of all cancer-related inpatient and ambulatory surgery discharges in New York's Queens, Nassau and Suffolk counties. In 2008, more than 17,650 patients discharged from NSLIJHS hospitals were diagnosed with or treated for cancer. The North Shore CCOP is an integral part of NSLIJHS's cancer services and strives annually to deliver excellent patient care through clinical trials that meet or exceed the National Cancer Institute's clinical trials program requirements. RELEVANCE: According to the Annual Report to the Nation on the Status of Cancer, 1975-2005, cancer death rates from 2002-2004 decreased at an average rate almost double the annual per year decrease from 1993-2002. This observed decrease in the incidence and death rates from all cancers combined is highly encouraging. However, ongoing research is needed to improve our current methods of prevention, early detection, and treatment.